My Girl
by mystical doll
Summary: When sachin and purvi learn the truth that their daughter sakshi had a break up and she is very upset sachin told her about their lovestory and what problems they had faced when they were in the college and makes her realise that if true love is their between the two then they will be together .


Hello everyone this is basically a short story i know kuvh zyada he badi hai but still sachvi based agar padhne ke baad bore nahi huye tho review box par click karke coment de dena ok ..

_**MY GIRL ...**_

_purvi was very tensed and moving back and forth in the hall waiting for his husband sachin suddenly the door bell rang she goes and open the door ._

_Purvi :aacha hua sachin tum aa gaye mujhe bohot important baat karni hai tumse vo .._

_Sachin :ek minute pehle shant ho jao ..he made her sit on the sofa ..lo pani pi lo ..he made her drink water ..ab batao kya hua hai itni jaldi main kyo bulaya ab batao ._

_Purvi : vo sachin , sakshi jab se college se aayi hai apne room se bahar nahi aayi hai main kab se usse baat karne ki koshis kar rahi hoon pranav ke kehne par bhi room nahi khola keh rahi hai ki baat karne ke mood main nahi hai ._

_Sachin :bas itni si baat purvi tum pareshan mat ho ok tumhe tho pata hai na aaj kal ke baacho ka choti choti baato ko dil se laga lete hai subha baat karenge usse tab tak uska thoda mood light bhi ho jayega vaise pranav kahan hai ._

_Purvi :vo so raha hai kal uski picnic hai so jaldi so tum thek he keh rahe ho lekin hum kal usse baat karenge ok._

_Sachin :han baba karenge _

_Note : sakshi and pranav are the daughter(18) and son (10)of sachvi ._

_In the morning _

_Dining table _

_Pranav :mumma apne kya kya pack kiya hai picnic ke liye _

_Purvi : well surprise hai tumhare liye ab jaldi karo breakfast kar lo tumhari bus bhi aati hi hogi ._

_And after sometime he has gone ._

_Sachin :pranav chala gaya kya ._

_Purvi :han abhi thodi deer pehle he gaya ._

_Sachin :thik hai main bhi chalta hoon aaj ek meeting hai office main (he is a leading buisness tycon )._

_Purvi :sachin tumne promise kiya tha ki hum sakshi se baat karenge aur aaj tho vo niche bhi nahi aayi tum usse baat kiye bina kahin nahi jaoge _

_Sachin :par ..thik hai chalo _

_After few moments _

_Sachin : beta please open the door ab kya itni naraz ho ki apne dad se bhi baat nahi karogi ._

_Suddenly the door opened and sakshi came out and huged her dad and she was crying bitterly ._

_Purvi :kya hua tum aise ro kyo rahi ho kya hua hai sakshi ._

_Sachin indicated her through his eyes that he will handel it they made sakshi sit ._

_Sachin : dekho main tumse kuch nahi poochunga lekin agar tumne hume kabhi bhi itna apna samjha hai ki you can cry your heart out with us tho you are most welcome ._

_Sakshi :dad you won't understand this agar aap logo ke saath aisa hota tho apko pata chalta how much it hurts .mumma aap Aditya ko jante ho vo mera college friend hai na we love each other aur uske parents ko iss bare main pata chal gaya and they said ki he has to choose among me or them and tab se everything changed vo mujh se bilkul bhi baat nahi kar raha hai ._

_Purvi : koi baat nahi beta agar aditya tumhe choose karta tho bhi jo ladka apne parents ka nahi ho paya vo tumhara kya hota but usne abhi apne parents ki suni agar tum dono sach main ek dusre se pyaar karte ho tho tum dono ko koi alag nahi kar payega ok._

_Sakshi : mumma apke liye yeh sab bolna easy hai kyoki apko nahi pata yeh feeling kaise hoti hai and yeh sari baate movies main he aachi lagti hi real main aisa kuch nahi hota agar apke saath aisa hota na tho aap mujhe yeh nahi bolte isliye aap iss bare main baat na he karo tho better hoga ._

_Purvi thought for a while and she moved out from their ._

_Sachin :sakshi tumhe apni mumma se aise baat nahi karni chaiye thi after all she is your mom ._

_Sakshi :tho mai aur kya karoon dad aditya ka sara gussa mumma pe nikal gaya kya mai itni buri hoon jo sari problems mere saath he hoti hai ._

_Sachin :aacha tho tum aise samajhti ho chalo ab tho tumhe meri aur tumhari mumma ki story batani he hogi phir tum decide karna ki tumhari story complicated hai ya humari thi ._

_Sakshi :aap ki tho arrange marriage hui na _

_Sachin : kisne kaha humari love marriage hui hai lekin problems tho kum humari life main bhi nahi thi ._

_Sakshi :kya sach main dad batao na please _

_Sachin : hum dono pehli baar college main mile the fresher's party main ._

_Flashback .._

_Senior 1: so who will come first you come .._

_He said while indicating towards a girl who was wearing blue long skirt and yellow top with a pink scarf on her neck ._

_Girl :hello my name is purvi and i like dance and music & especially music it's my heart music is my soul it's in me . And apart from that i wana become a fashion designer ._

_Senior2 : cool so dance rehne do hum classical dance dekhne main interested nahi hai tho tum ek gana ga do ._

_Purvi : Fine .. she extended her hand towards her friend karishma asking for her guitar ._

Pyaar Ki Yeh Kahaani Suno  
Ek Ladka Tha Ek Ladki Thi  
Hoti Kya Hai Jawaani Suno  
Ek Ladka Tha, Ek Ladki Thi

_sachin 's gaze shifted towards who was sitting on the chair with his friend neil ._

Neil :_wow yaar what a voice na _

Sachin :hmm  
Woh Bhi Ek Daur Tha  
Waqt Hi Aur Tha  
Jab Woh The Ajnabi  
Dono Tanaha Se The  
Par Woh Kehte Kise  
Baat Jo Dil Mein Thi )... (2)

_sachin overheard his seniors saying " kya ladki hai yaar agar college main sari ladkiyan aise ho jaye tho sari attendence ki problem solve ho jayegi aare ladke roz jo ayenge .".."aare chal iske saath vohi same kissing prank karte hai " ._

Pyaar Ki Yeh Kahaani Suno  
Ek Ladka Tha Ek Ladki Thi  
Hoti Kya Hai Jawaani Suno  
Ek Ladka Tha Ek Ladki Thi

_sachin :bass stop .. and he took her guitar ..ab yeh shayad bohot boring ho raha hai tho lets play a game hum log 10 tak count karenge aur jo pehle 10 tak ayega vo jeetega agar tum jeeti tho you can slap me lekin agar main jeeta tho i will kiss you whats say . _

_Purvi :what .. ok it sounds cool main start karoongi .1,2 _

_Sachin :3,4,5.._

_Purvi :6..7.._

_Sachin : 8,9,10 lo main jeet gaya now i will kiss you ._

_Everyone start cheering purvi closed his eyes he came closer and kissed on her cheeks and got down the stage and she opened her eyes ._

_Karishma :thank God yeh tha pata hai maine seniors ko baat karte huye suna tha vo log kuch bohot he galat karne wale the ._

_Purvi smiled while touching her cheeks ._

_Next day _

_Purvi was having a conversation with karishma when sachin passed from there ._

_Purvi :excuse me .._

_Sachin turned "yes"_

_Purvi : thanks _

_Sachin : kis kiye _

_Purvi : vo kal kiss on the lips ki jagha kiss on the cheeks kiya agar tumhari jagha koi aur ladka hota tho ..tum baki ladko se alag ho._

_Sachin :thanks mujhe baki ladko ke jaisa na samajhne ke liye ._

_And he move for his next class ._

_Purvi :haye yeh ladka _

_Karishma :kya hua tujhe vo chala gaya tu ab bhi wahin dekh rahi hai ._

_Purvi : ek news doon mujhe love at first ho gaya hai _

_Karishma :kya dhree bol thoda _

_Purvi : kyo _

_Karishma :tujhe pata nahi hai kya yeh kon hai sachin Randhawa iss university ke principal Rishab Randhawa ka ek lauta beta uske dad pyaar jaise topic ko yahan bardast nahi karte aaj he unhone do students ko 3 mahine ke liye suspend kar diya hai aur vo sachin he is the college topper uska lowest score bhi 90 se niche nahi hoga kabhi tho tu tho bhool he ja usse ._

_Purvi : baap re yaar ye sare complicated ladke he aache kyo hote hai _

_Karsihma :pata nahi yaar _

_Same day in the library _

_Sachin and neil were studing in the library and purvi and karishma came their for some books purvi saw him she drag karishma to one side .._

_Purvi :shh idhar aa dekh sachin mujhe uske saath thoda time spent karna hai ._

_Karishma : par kaise?_

_An idea struck in her mind she told her friend they agreed karishma came to neil ._

_Tumhara naam neil hai kya ?she asked ._

_Neil :han kyo _

_Karishma :tumhe bahar koi dhoond rahi hai keh rahi hai tumse kuch baat karni hai usse ._

_Neil :ok ..sachin main baad main milta hoon . _

_Purvi picked one book from the shelf and goes and sat next to him .and started prentending as if she is reading book and got stuck in one line she starts spinning her pen in to and fro motion she looks at sachin . _

_Purvi :oh hi tum yahan vaise tum kon si book padh rahe ho ho same what a co incidence nai aa vo actually class main mujhe kuch samajh nahi aaya will you please help me if you don 't mind ._

_Sachin: ya sure _

_and he started explaining her but she was paying no attention to it and busy staring at him suddenly bell rang ._

_Sachin :i need to go meri class ka time ho gaya hai main kabhi aur explain kar doonga baki ka _

_Purvi :nahi phir main aage ka kaise padhungi if you don't mind can i get your number like if i got stuck i can ask you so _

_He looked at her for once and typed his no. On her phone and moved purvi was on cloud nine that time she started jumping at her place and principal saw her she adjust herself and move from their _

_They started conversing eachother daily .After somedays .._

_At sachin house _

_Rishab :sachin tumhare exams hai next week se i hope tumhari studies complete ho gayi hogi .main chahta hoon ki top par raho i want you to top with 99% marks kyoki vaise bhi kisi ko 100 nahi aate i hope ki tum mera sar niche jhuckne nahi doge ._

_Sachin :ya dad _

_Next day _

_Karishma :kya hua itni sad kyo hai agar pyaar karti hai tho ja bol de usse ._

_Purvi :par ..ok _

_She goes to sachin who was busy explaining a sum to other student ._

_Purvi :sachin mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai _

_Sachin :purvi please baad main han _

_Purvi :sachin i love you _

_Present .._

_Sakshi :wow mumma kitni straight forward hai shuru se unhone apko apne dil ki baat itni easily bata di apke time main yeh sab kitna easy tha ._

_Sachin : shayad utna easy nahi jitna tum samajh rahi ho _

_Flashback.._

_Sachin stood up and said " dekho purvi tum galat jagha invest kar rahi ho time waste kar rahi ho mujh par yeh sab bhool jao aur study par focus karo main inn pyaar vyaar ke chakaro main nahi phasna chahta i am sorry ._

_Her face droped listening to his answer from that day sachin started avoiding her but somewhere in his heart he loved her he was so sad for what he did he feel like crying he was feeling he was caged up in his own space he moved towards the room of his parents and said ._

"Dad vo aaj mere best friend ka birthday hai tho kya mai chala jau mai paaka vapis aa kar sari padhayi phir se kar loonga ".

Rishab :ok but jaldi aana best friend ka birthday hai isliye bhej raha hoon .

Sachin goes to the beach he called purvi she saw the caller id and became excited she picked it .

"Hello ".

"Purvi kya hum abhi mil sakte hai please "

"Han kyo nahi zaroor mil sakte hai par kahan ".

"Beach par "

"Ok".

After few moments

They were standing facing eachother .

Sachin :kya main abhi bhi tumhe uss question ka jawab de sakta hoon .

Purvi smiled and said "han kabhi bhi de sakte ho because i will always wait ".

Sachin : mujhe samajh nahi aa raha mai kisi bhi chiz par concentrate nahi kar pa raha hoon then i realised I love you .yes i love you .

Purvi :I love you too .

They huged eachother

Present

Sakshi :wow kya lovestory thi so simple so sweet without any villan mumma kitni lucky hai .

Sachin : tumhe aisa lagta tha tumhare case main tum apni sari baate humse share karti ho lekin humare case main aisa nahi balki humare parents he sabse bade villan nikle .

Uss din ke baad se we use to spent a lot of time together college mai din bhar ek saath rehte the unaware of the fact ki mere dad ne hume baar dekh liya tha saath main phir ek din .

Flashback halfyearly result day ..

Karishma :yaar thank God kam se kam i got 65 % chal tera dekhte hai purvi .

Purvi :hmm art maths mai full score hai thik hai .

Karishma : kya thik hai baki teen papers mai reapper hona hoga .

Purvi :koi na sab chalta hai mujhe kon sa topper banna hai i just wanted to become a designer

She saw sachin going out in a bad mood she ran to him .

Purvi :kya hua itne deer se bula rahi hoon ruk kyo nahi the aacha kitna score kiya tumne .

Sachin :85%

Purvi :what 85 shakal aise bana rahe ho jaise fail he ho gaye ho .

Sachin :yeh marks mere liye fail hone ke barabar he hai mere zindigi main 85% nahi aaye phir iss bar kyo .

Purvi :tum apne parents ko samjha dena ki next exam main you will score the highest and i know you will .

They huged eachother .

Sachin mind :i know mere parents nahi samjhenge .

At sachin home

His father threw the marksheet on his face in anger .

Sachin mom : sachin tumhe pata hai na yeh tumhara 10 saal main sab se bute marks hai aisa kaise hua .

Rishab : i know who is distracting you vo ladki right iski wajha se tumhara score down hua hai .

Sachin :nahi dad isme purvi ki koi galti nahi hai dad maine he ek do topic chod diye the .

Rishab :i don't believe this sachin

Sachin mom :uss ladki ke kitne marks aaye

Sachin : vo teen paper reappear karke de rahi lekin dad art and matgs full score hai dad uska future bright hai dad mai pakka promise karta hoon ki main next exam mai 95 ke bhi upar score karoonga dad

Rishab :vo tho dikh he raha hai kitna bright hai tho next exam main tum 95 % score karke dikhao aur vo ladki 90 % main kuch nahi bolunga .

Next day in the college

Kya hua sachin tum mujhe yahan kyo lekar aaye ho baat tho hum kahin bhi kar sakte hai na ?

Sachin :sit here ..ab suno next exam main mai 95 karoonga aur tum 90 %

Purvi :90% listen 90 na mere sapne mai bhi nahi aate aur mujhe kon sa topper banna hai mujhe fashion designer banna hai baki subject maine isliye liye kyoki mere parents chahte the ki meri lofe main koi other option bhi hona chaiye .

Sachin :vo tho tum ban jaogi mujhe pata hai you are so talanted aur phir tumhare designs bhi super cool hote hai jo bhitum fashion .net par dalti ho lekin ek hona chaiye na ki purvi apni co carricular activities ke saath saath studies main bhi kitni aachi thi aur main tho regular study karta he hoon i will help you out ok kyoki mai chahta hoon humara future bright ho .

Purvi : oh 1 second koi yahan apni future planning kar raha hai o la la.

Sachin : please purvi main apne future mai tumhe dekhna chahta hoon please .

Purvi :sachin kya hua hai tum aise baate kyo kar rahe ho .

Sachin :bas aise he ..

Present

Sakshi : Dad phir kya hua kya mumma 90 score kar payi .

Sachin : tumhe kya lagta hai .

Sakshi :mumma itni intelligent hai ofcourse kiya hoga

Flashback

2-3 days before the exams

Sachin saw purvi chatting with her friend he became angry and purvi saw him but sachin ignored her and started walking .

Purvi :karsihma mai baad mai aati hoon .

Purvi :sachin ruko ... kya hua hai tum aaj kal aise behave kyo kar rahe ho kya hua hai .

Sachin : pata hai maine mom dad se promise kiya tha ki iss baar main 95 aur tum 90 score karogi aur agar aisa nahi hua tho

Purvi :tho kya sachin bolo aage tho kya

Sachin :tho hum ek dusre se kabhi nahi milenge

Purvi :what .. tm mujhe pehle nahi bata sakte the sachin main kuch dino ke music aur designs chod deti aur dhang se padhayi kar leti .

Sachin :wahi tho mai nahi chahta ki tum mere liye apna passion chodo

Purvi :sachin mere liye tumse important koi nahi hai mai puri koshis karoongi 90 score karne ki .

Sachin kissed her forehead and they huged eachother "i know you will best of luck ".

Both studied day and night and soon all the exams got over and finally it 's the day of result sachin scored 94 and purvi 88 %.

Purvi :sachin i am so sorry maine puri koshis ki thi but still . A fresh drop of tear rolled down her cheeks .

Sachin cupped her face and wiped her tear " koi baat nahi purvi i know you have worked hard kaash dad ko bhi tumhari mehnat dikh jaye bass ".

Suddenly a staff member came to them .

Purvi principal sir bula rahe hai tumhe aur shayad tumhare parents bhi aaye hai .

Purvi :kya mummy papa yahan hai ?

Purvi :ab kya hoga sachin mujhe bohot darr lag raha hai mere parents bohot strict hai .

Sachin : kuch nahi hoga purvi ab tum jao ok .

Inside the office

Purvi 's father slaped her hard with the sound sachin came inside .

Purvi dad :tho yeh hai vo ladka tu yahan college padhne aati hai ya yeh sab karne han .

Rishab:and sachin jaisa ki taye hua tha purvi ne 90 score nahi kiya tho aaj ke baad tum dono nahi miloge agar aisa hua tho she will be thrown out of the college .

Sachin :but dad purvi ne 88 score kiya hai uske oehle ke results se ..

Rishab :sachin 90 is 90 and 95 is 95 aur aisa nahi hua now i don't wana hear any thing .

Outside the college

Purvi dad :beta i know mujhe tujhe aise thapad nahi marna chaiye tha lekin tu dekh tho pyaar shadi waghera barabar wale logo mai ho tho he bhale varna aisa he hota hai .no doubt ki sachin ek bohot he aacha ladka hai shayad hum bhi tere liye aisa ladka nahi dhoond pate lekin uske parents kabhi nahi manenge beta .

Purvi mom :beta apna dhyan rakhna aur ho sake tho sachin se door he rehna varna bekar main saal kharab ho jayega ok .

Purvi :hmm

She was moving inside she saw sachin sitting in the garden and crying silently .

Purvi :oye hero

Sachin looked up and found purvi he stood .they huged eachother .

Sachin : purvi ...

Purvi :sachin shayad yeh he hona tha yeh sab meri wajha se hua na main tumhari life main aati aur na he tumhari life itni miserable hoti i am sorry sachin ab better yeh he hoga ki hum ek dusre se na mile .

She hold his hand "aur please ro mat tum aise bilkul bhi aache nahi lagte pehle ki tarah super cool ban jao na please "

And she moved from their ..

Present

Sakshi :oh my God dad but it was true love na

Sachin :ya ofcourse

Sakshi :phir aap dono alag ho gaye phir kya kabhi aap dono mile .

Sachin :aare buddhu hum mile tab he tho aaj hum sab ek saath hai na.

Sakshi :oh han lekin kaise please batao na dad.

Flashback

From that day they started avoiding eachother .

At sachin home

Rishab : sachin kahan hai ek hafta ho gaya hai vo apne lectures bhi sahi se attend nahi kar raha hai na he koi conversation ghar mai bhi bilkul involvement nahi .

Sachin mom : Rishab i think he really love her Rishab dono ko mila dete hai na dekhna sab thik ho jaye ga aur vaise bhi ab zamana badal raha sirf marks he important nahi hote aaj kal aur vaise bhi humara sachin score tho karta he hai na .

Rishab :lekin tum samajh nahi rahi ho vo ladki ...

Suddenly his phone rang ..

Rishab sir apne bataya nahi kabhi diamond girl apke college se hai .

Rishab :diamond girl vo kya hai

: aare sir diamond girl ke designs ne pure fashion world main dhamal macha di hai vo uss ladki ka real name shayad purvi hai usne tho pure college ka naam roshan kar diya hai sir .

Rishab :ok

Sachin mom: kya hua aap diamond girl ke baare main kya baat kar rahe the

Rishab :tum janti ho usse

Sachin mom : aare i follow her page kya designs hai uske ek dum latest lekin kai dino se usne kuch naya post nahi kiya hai kyo.

Rishab :vo ladki purvi hai

Sachin mom :kya .

In girls hostel

Karishma :yaar purvi ab bass bhi kar tune kuch bhi post nahi kiya hai 1 hafte se pata bhi hai kite messages aa chuke hai .

Purvi :nahi yaar mera man nahi kar raha hai kuch bhi karne ka .

Karsihma : yaar tu aise bilkul bhi aachi nahi lagti please na ro mat tune vo design banaya tha na q hafte pehle vo he daal dete hai .

After few moments

Karishma :dekh yaar 1 ghante mai 50k likes wow yaar .

Next day in the college

Hall ..

Rishab : Good morning students aaj tak humare college ko sab uski excellence ki wajha se jante the pichle 20 saal se maine highly active students ko yahan se nikalte hue dekha hai lekin aaj ek student ne dikha diya hai ki baki chizo main excell hokar bhi we can achieve great hights purvi singh .please come on the stage .

He gave her a medal and wishes her best of luck and said in a low voice "i am proud of my son's choice ".

Purvi smiled at this ..

Rishab :sachin apni dost ko wish nahi karoge come .she get down the stage and they both huged eachother .

Sachin :aaj tumhare talent ne hume phir se mila diya ab hum kabhi bhi alag nagi honge .

Purvi :never ,I love you so much ..

Flashback over ..

Sachin :tho kya samajh aaya tumhe

Sakshi : ki apki lovestory mere se bhi mushkil hai mujhe samajh aa gaya hai dad agar me and aditya love eachother truly tho at the end of the day hum saath honge .

Sachin :correct ..

Sakshi :mujhe mom ko sorry bolna hoga maine unn par gussa kiya aap please unhe manao na .

Sachin :kya ab usse bhi manana hoga .

Sakshi : dad apne mujhe mana liya na aap mumma ko bhi mana loge .

Sachin :tumhe manane mai he itna time lag gaya tho beta vo tumhari ma hai ab chalo ..

Outside the room

Sachin : purvi please darwaza kholo na bohot deer ho gayi hai ab varna main ab tum dono se he naraz ho jaunga .

Purvi opened the door .

Sakshi :i am sorry mumma mujhe apse aise baat nahi karni chaiye thi i am sorry .

Purvi :koi baat nahi but please next time aise behave mat karna ok

Sakshi :promise mumma

And they huged eachother .

Sachin :That's like my girls

Sakshi :i love you mumma

Purvi : i love you too sakshi

Sachin :and i love both of you ..

Purvi &Sakshi :we love you too ha ha

And trio shared a family hug

**THE END...**

* * *

A/N-I hope pasand aaya hoga aap logo please do share your opinions please

And mai baki ki stories baad main update karoongi may be in march or may be after that because i have my finals in feb and practicals and exams will take a whole month .aur jis ke bhi exams hai un sab ko all the best meri taraf se . Ab mujhe bhi padhna hai so

Till then stay cool and safe

Bye

~Mystical doll


End file.
